The OneShot Chronicles
by x Cena'z Chick x
Summary: This will be a compilation of one-shotsof various WWE Superstars and Divas. Always will contain an OC. Based on songs i hear at the moment. Updated every week or more depending on reviews
1. Halo A Ted DiBiase OS

***_* A/N Okay so I'm trying my hand at one-shots.  
yes I know, it'll be the second fan fiction I'm working on  
however this isn't a complete fan fiction.  
its many small ones, in this one big thingy-majiggy lol**

**So I decided that my first one shot will be of my new stalk obsession  
the one and only (thankfully)  
Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr.**

**He really is priceless.......**

**ANYWAY the song used is "Halo" by Beyonce.**

**ENJOY!!! *_*  
**

**"Halo" ****Ted DiBiase Jr****. One Shot  
**  
_'Remember those walls I built?  
Well baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound...'_

**April 14 1994**

"Want to play with me...?" a timid young girl asked the boy sitting on her couch. He was obviously older than her, but all she wanted was a friend. It was hard to find a good friend in Clinton, Mississippi. The boy however, was so deep into his Gameboy.

"Why would I want to play with a 6 year old?" The boy bellowed. The girl frowned.

"I thought you'd be nice to me, but I guess you're not. You're just a big ol' meany" the little girl said behind her hands which had become part of her eyes. She was trying to stop herself from crying, but at 6 years old, it was a hard task. The young boy sighed and turned off his Gameboy.

"I'm sorry. Okay? I didn't mean to make you cry. Please stop crying...for me?" the young boy pleaded with the crying toddler. The young girl stopped crying slowly and looked into the young boy's eyes. "My name is Theodore, but I hate my name, so I guess you can call me Ted or Teddy-"

"Like a Teddy Bear?!?" the little girl exclaimed while holding up the Teddy Bear that was attached to her side. Ted smiled and laughed. He nodded his head and the girl smiled.

"My name is Mariana..." the little girl said between smiles and giggles "...but my mom and dad call me Mari"

"Well Mari, I think I owe you a game. Wanna play Gameboy with me?" Ted asked Mariana. She shook her head and let go of the Teddy Bear. Ted looked down at the ground. "Mariana, you dropped your bear"

"He'll be fine, he knows I'm hanging out with my new friend Teddy" Mariana exclaimed.

_'Everywhere I'm lookin' now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace...'_

**October 14 2005**

"So, what plans do you have for tonight?" Courtney asked her best friend, Mariana. Mariana shrugged as she closed her locker.

"I don't know Court. I mean its a Friday and once again at the oh so great age of fuckin' 17, I'm stuck doing nothing" Mariana replied. Courtney giggled and started walking ahead. "Oh I meant to tell you, that I got mail from Mississippi College? Somewhat early acceptance. They want me to take summer classes"

"That's awesome Mari. I knew you were destined for good things" Courtney had replied as the duo walked outside of the High School building. Mariana dropped her book and bent down to get it. Courtney was too fixated on the male figure in front of a shiny black Mercedes Benz. He was obviously older than any high school student, which made her want to know the guy. "Just like the hottie in front of the Benz. He shall be mine"

"Do you need to be fixed Court-?" Mariana started before looking up into the man's eyes. A smile fixed on her face the same time as the man's "How'd you find me DiBiase?" Mariana yelled while giggling.

"You know him? You know that hot piece of man meat parading a Benz in front of the fuckin' school?" Courtney asked Mariana.

"Yeah, we kind of grew up together; although he is older than me, he's a dork" Mariana joked.

"I thought you missed your Teddy?" Ted yelled from his car. His arms folded against his muscular chest and red graphic American Eagle tee while he smiled at Mariana. Girls walked past Ted, smiling and trying to get his attention, but he was fixated on Mariana. "I came to get you. Its been a while since I've been around you Mari"

"I always miss my huge ol' Teddy Bear. Especially when he's put on some pounds" Mariana joked, stopping in front of Ted and his car. Ted sarcastically laughed and pulled Mariana into a hug. "Nice car. Daddy buy it for you dork?"

"Kiss my ass Mari. I bought it...with my dad's money" Ted joked. Mariana slightly pushed Ted's shoulder and laughed. Ted opened the passenger door and looked at Mariana.

"What? You're driving me home?" Mariana asked with a chuckle. Ted shook his head no. "Then where the fuck are you taking me DiBiase?"

"Anywhere you want to go Mari..." Ted replied with a sincere smirk, making Mariana smile. She climbed in and Ted ran to the driver side of the car. He put the key in the ignition, causing the engine to roar to life. "Where to Mariana?" Ted asked.

"Anywhere with you Teddy..." is all Mariana had to say. Ted smiled and pulled off from the school front.

_'Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light..."_

**July 4th 2007**

"Okay, you can officially no longer fuckin' drink Mariana. You are wasted out of your ass" Ted chuckled as he bought Mariana up to her room. It was quite the hassle sneaking in with a really drunk 19 year-old, who got a little loud when she got plastered. Thankfully the 25 year old who was training to be a wrestler, had his nights out and knew how to sneak into places. Even better that when he'd drink and was a minor, he knew how to sneak into Mariana's room to crash. "Thankfully I know the ins and outs of your house, or else you'd be fuckin' screwed."

"It is all thanks to you, my night and shining armor! Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr. The crowd goes wild, and women throw their nasty panties at your head!" Mariana slurred rather loudly. Ted shushed her and giggled. Ted sat her on her bed and slowly began to remove her shirt from her body. "Bet you never thought you'd get me naked THIS WAY did you Teddy?"

"Funny Mariana. Just be a little quieter before your mom or dad wakes up and sees you drunk and the DiBiase kid trying to undress you" Ted joked. Ted leaned down to take off Mariana's shoes and unbutton her jeans when she attempted to move the wall of a man.

"Jeans is a no-no. I've got that Teddy-kins..." Mariana hiccupped. Ted shook his head and let go of her pants. Ted turned his back on Mariana, not noticing he would be facing a mirror. He watched as his childhood friend, Mariana, peeled off her pants and stood in a black and red bra with matching boy short underwear.

"Are you done yet?" Ted asked as calmly as he could. Mariana 'mmhmm'ed loud enough for him to hear. Ted turned and tucked Mariana into her bed.

"Thank you Ted. I'm going to watch you every night on RAW and you're going to be better than your dad. I know you're asking why am I saying this and its not because I'm drunk..." Mariana said "...its because I believe in you Ted...." she finished before grabbing the Teddy Bear she had since she was 6.

Fireworks exploded in the background and Ted smiled. "Sleep Mari... we've got a lot to do..."

"Okay Ted. Goodnight" Mariana replied mid-yawn. Ted looked over at the mirror and realized pictures all around it. Slowly, he stood and walked to see the pictures. There was an occasional picture of her with her friends and family, but the mirror was surrounded by pictures of himself and Mariana through the years. Ted smiled to himself as he looked at a caption under a picture. He read the caption to himself in a whisper.

"My Teddy and I, how its meant to be"

_'You're everything I need and more  
Its written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away..."_

**March 17 2009**

Mariana opened her eyes and smiled. She never wanted this moment to end. It was something she dreamt up since she was no older than 12. She stretched in bed and slow sat up. Her eyes scanned the room; it was quiet and she was the only person in it. Slowly, Mariana rose from bed and walked into the shower. The hot water had run down her body, making her go into her own little world. Minutes passed and she turned the shower off. She exited the bathroom to see someone sitting in the chair.

"What's up Rhodes?" Mariana stated as she smiled at the man, Cody Rhodes. Cody looked up and smiled back at Mariana.

"Hey sleepy-head what's up?" Cody asked as he stood up walking to the other side of the master bedroom. Mariana shook her head and giggled before walking to a dresser. "Hey" Cody started "have you seen-"

"On the desk, downstairs. You left your cell phone down there. I know that's what you were looking for Rhodes. You got wasted worse than I did when I was 19" Mariana joked. Cody laughed and left the room.

Mariana got dressed and sighed. She laid back on her huge king sized bed and stared at the ceiling. Her mind wandered off into so many different directions that she didn't hear footsteps.

"I hope its something good you're thinking about..." a voice called from the door frame. Mariana smiled to herself and sat up. "Because I think that something is missing you" he replied, holding up her childhood toy; her favorite Teddy Bear from when she was 6.

"Ted, babe where did you find him? I was going crazy looking for him when I was cleaning my parent's place" Mariana asked Ted. Ted was all smiles.

"Well, your mom called because you left a few things in the attic and she thought you'd love to have him back" Ted responded. He wrapped his hands around Mariana's waist and held her close. "Did you miss your Teddy Bear Mari?"

Mariana sighed "I outgrew the bear. He got tossed around my room and I just didn't see the need to keep him..." she started "...but I did because it was the only way to hold on and keep my Teddy close to me; even if the Teddy I was holding wasn't the human I wanted."

"Well you still didn't answer my question Mari..." Ted replied sexily "...did you miss your Teddy?" Mariana looked down at the bear and gave it a soft kiss on the forehead before throwing him over her shoulder. Ted looked at Mariana. "Mari... you just threw your Teddy bear"

"He'll be fine, he knows I'm holding on to the only Teddy Bear I've wanted for years..." Mariana replied before kissing Ted. Ted smiled and Mariana bit her lip. "I love you Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr."

"And I love you Mariana Candice Monroe-DiBiase" Ted replied holding up her hand that carried her wedding band. Their fingers intertwined and they kissed once more. Ted hugged Mariana and looked at their pictures on the mirror that Mariana had. All the pictures remained the same, with one new one. It was their wedding picture with the caption 'My Teddy and I, destiny revealed'

_'I can feel your halo....'_

***_* REVIEW EVERYONE! NEW ONE SHOT COMING REALLY SOON OR DEFINITELY NEXT WEEK!! *_***


	2. Fever A Randy Orton OS

***_*A/N: Okay so i had this one started but i decided to finish it  
and i also felt generous and decided to add it today**

**NO IT DOESNT TAKE AWAY FROM UPDATE SCHEDULING  
because i did plan on updating later in the week.  
it'll still happen hopefully lol.**

**IDK the song and idea seemed to scream Randy Orton  
WHO IS STILL CHAMPION!!!  
I HEART HIM!!!!!!!  
**

**The song is _'Fever'_ by Family Force 5 *_***

**"Fever" ****Randy Orton**** One Shot**

_'Hey, you did you turn up the heat?  
Its getting hotter I'm growing weak  
Maybe it's because you're standing close to me  
I'm down with something feverishly...'_

Today was Friday, a day that they were used to. It was considered wrong; however how can something that brought so much pleasure, both physically and erotically, be considered something of a taboo? It was something they always wondered, but never got around talking about; it was hard to talk about a situation like theirs when no one really knew, but them.

He paced back and forth in his home, watching the time on his clock. She was running late, and it was his intention to make her pay for being late. His way of punishing her was to make her beg and want the mind blowing sex that was guaranteed without strings. It was something that no one could take away from them.

Come to think of it, only two people could take that away from them, and those two people would have to find out first.

His phone rang and he read the caller ID. 'Of course it'd be her calling' he said to himself before answering. "Yes Allison?" he answered.

"Say my name like that one more time, and I'll give you sex you will never forget Randal" Allison replied to Randy. Allison is the girlfriend to someone close to Randy, which only makes it inevitable that he'd try his charm on her. One night it worked, and ever since then, they had been leading a sinful life.

"I highly doubt that. If I remember correctly, you are always the one screaming my name until dawn. Now, my question to you is where are you?" Randy replied to the woman on the phone sexily. Allison let out a sexy laugh and sighed.

"I believe the real question is... are you ready for me? After all I am standing outside your door" she replied to Randy. Randy walked to the door, blackberry in hand. He opened the door to see Allison in her simple beauty. Her blond hair fell down her shoulders while all wearing a simple trench coat. Her light brown eyes and smile always turned Randy on, especially when she wore lip gloss like she had been right now. "Are you going to let me stand out here, or am I coming in?" Allison asked.

"I don't know it depends. What's the password?" Randy replied while leaning forward to Allison. Allison stuck the tip of her tongue out to lick Randy's bottom lip before engulfing his mouth in a kiss.

"I want you, right now Randal Keith Orton…" Allison retorted sexily while grabbing hold of his black button up shirt.

"That isn't the password, but I'll take that for today" Randy replied before backing up to let Allison in his home. He closed the door and looked at Allison before pressing her against the door, both of her hands pinned over her head by one of his own hands.

'_Fever, turning up the heat  
Fever, come on and get sick with me  
Give me whatcha got  
Cause you know it's getting hot  
Fever, I'm turning flush  
Fever, I'm burning up  
Fever's got me sweating, and you know I'm burning up'  
_  
The duo, lips still locked on each other's, walked into the home. The sounds of muffled moans and groans were the only noise heard. Randy's hands ran through Allison's straight blond hair. Allison's hands explored Randy's body, from his amazing abs to his muscular newly tatted arms. Randy broke the kiss, looking Allison in the eyes.

"Take off your jacket…"Randy whispered. Allison giggled and pushed Randy back onto the chair. Slowly she undid the small belt holding the trench coat closed. Allison slowly peeled off the coat, teasing Randy any second she could. Randy bit his lip and groaned in anticipation. Allison pulled off the coat revealing a black bra with gold stars and matching bikini underwear.

"Do you like it?" Allison asked in a seductive tone while slowly letting her stiletto heels clack on Randy's hardwood floor. "I figured you'd love the gold since you wear gold on your waist..." she replied while leaning over the current WWE Champion.

"I'd love it even more once you decide to take it off..." Randy stated before lifting himself from the chair. His hands slid up Allison's lower back as he began to reach the clasps on her bra. Randy's lips began to kiss Allison's neck; his tongue leaving trails of passion along her neck. Her body began to lose control and her moans signaled this.

"Say it... say how bad you fuckin' want me..." Randy moaned into Allison's ear. He unsnapped her bra and his hands grabbed her perfect C-cup breast. He massaged her breast while slowly kissing to her chest. Allison's moans became a little louder and Randy tugged on her hair, making her bite her lip and grab his throbbing member. "...say how bad you want me in you..."

"I want you so bad right now Randy. Don't make me wait any longer..." Allison replied in a moan and whisper. "Please me Randy..."

Randy smirked and crashed his lips into Allison's "I thought you'd never ask..."

_'Fe-Fe-Fe-Fever's got this thing that I just can't shake  
I tried to sweat it out, but it would not break  
My heart has taken all the heat it can take  
Just let it burn me up for Heaven's sake...'  
_  
Randy's hands grabbed a hold of Allison's ass and he lifted her feet from the ground. In an immediate response, Allison wrapped her long, stem like legs around Randy's waist. Randy laid Allison on her back, removing his clothing in such sexy yet quick fashion.

"I don't think I ever wanted to fuck you so bad Randy. Give me what I want... I promise you won't forget it..." Allison replied. With one quick thrust, Randy sent chills down Allison's spine. Sounds of ecstasy and passion filled the room along with obscenities and screams of Randy's name. Randy kept a steady pace with a smirk on his face as his hands roamed Allison's naked body. Randy placed his hands on Allison's waist and slowed down, but gave hard thrusts of passion.

"Oh... Jesus Randy... fuck" Allison moaned loudly, causing Randy to groan in pleasure. Allison began to feel her body tremble and her temperature rise; her climax was approaching and quickly. Her hands grasped onto Randy's back, trailing scratches from his tribal tattoo on his shoulder blades down to his lower back. Allison's hands grabbed Randy's bare firm ass, pushing him deeper into her.

"Come for me baby. Come hard for me... show me how good I fuck" Randy demanded in between groans of pleasure.

"Oh Randy... oh fuck I'm...I'm... oh god Randy..."Allison screamed in pleasure and exhaled sharply as her legs tightened around Randy's waist.

"Oh shit... Allison I'm gonna... fuck you feel so good. Oh... I'm..." Randy moaned into Allison's neck as he thrusted one last time into her. Their breathing became heavy; sweat covered their bodies and their hearts racing.

"Goddamn Randy. What have you been doing these past few days to make me come like that?" Allison asked breathlessly. Randy looked up from his position in Allison's neck and laughed.

"Its something I can't just say I learned. Dealing with a sexy vixen like you, taught me how to fuck you better than you could imagine" Randy responded.

_'Blow up the phone lines  
'Cause I'm already at the red line  
Somebody call me up the New York Times  
This fever's gonna make the headlines...'_

"I can't remember the last time my body shook like that during a climax" Allison responded while giggling.

"You mean not even-" Randy started before Allison's phone rang.

"Speak of the devil..." Alison replied before opening the phone to answer. "Hey babe, how's my Rated R Superstar?"

"Lonesome. I need my baby here in the hotel with me. Maybe then I can change from being Rated R to being rated triple x" Adam replied into the phone. Allison giggled.

"Well I'm almost done at my sister's house; I'll be there shortly to take care of your needs..." Allison replied into the phone. She said her 'I Love You' crap to Adam and hung up. "To answer your question, Adam has never made me climax like you do. Does Maria turn you on like I do?"

"She's not here is she?" Randy asked before scooping Allison off the couch. Allison giggled.

"What are you doing Randy?" she asked between laughs.

"I think we need a shower to get cleaned up and possibly dirty again..." Randy replied sexily.

_'Fever's got me sweating and you know I'm burning up'_

***_* WIPE THE SWEAT FROM YOUR FOREHEADS PERVS!!!!  
KIDDING!!!**

**BUT DO REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
**


	3. Exclusive No Excuses A John Cena OS

***_* A/N Okay so this is another one-shot.  
of course its of my honey-bunny  
John Felix Anthony Cena Jr.  
and i used my shortened name lol**

**I swear he's my drug lol**

**The song used is _"Exclusive (No Excuses)"_ by Day 26 *_*  
**

"**Exclusive (No Excuses)" A ****John Cena**** One Shot**

_'Life Is Such A Crazy Thing,  
It's Never Really What It Seems,  
Cause First We Were Chillin,  
Now I'm Catching Feelings  
Can You Tell Me What This Means?'_

He paced in his hotel room, like he had been doing the past couple of days since he had the chance of having time off. He decided to hit New York City, little did he know that coming back to the city where she was would make him wonder. He could never understand what is was she was doing to him; he was John Cena, she shouldn't be playing these games with his mind.

It had only been a little over nine months and she hadn't escaped his mind since that one night he met her. Not one ounce of physical needs were met, but something about her was different than anyone could comprehend. Hell, John couldn't comprehend what was going on.

John looked down at his Blackberry and sighed. He was about to do what he had seemingly done all day; go through the saved messages he had of her voice and see if there was always something more. Slowly he dialed his voicemail and lifted it to his ear.

_'I'm Going Through My __Voicemail__,  
And I'm Saving Every Message You Sent  
I Tried To Read Between The Lines,  
To See If There Was Somethin' I Missed.'_

"You have no new messages and 3 saved messages. To hear saved messages, press one" the automated voice replied. John sighed and began speaking to himself

"Just don't do it John. You're letting a girl get to you man. She's just a fuckin' girl… or THE girl" he rationed with himself. "You're such a pussy John…" he whispered to himself before pressing the number one on his phone.

"First saved message" the automated voice bellowed in his ear. John inhaled before the voice spoke.

"Hey John, it's me… Lisa. Lisa… from the bar in New York…? Anyway I'm babbling. You gave me your number and I decided to grow a pair and call. Unfortunately I'm leaving a dumb ass message and sounding quite stupid while doing so. I guess call me whenever you can. I hope that'll be really soon. I had a blast last time I saw you. Well... I guess bye for now... champ" the voice said on his voicemail. Lisa was her name. Her black hair and brown eyes was just the type of girl he liked; it didn't hurt that she was curvy and of Latina descent. John bit his lip as he remembered the one thing about her that never left his mind.

* * *

_John was gliding his fingers around his empty glass. It wasn't ideal to spend his vacation time at a bar with a glass or two of Jack Daniels. John snapped out of his own world when he noticed the jukebox playing his own __entrance music__. John felt the urge to groan in disgust; all he really wanted was to escape that song, even if for a week._

_"Hey, can I get a Corona por favor?" a woman spoke, breaking John from his personal world. Her corset top and blue jeans hugged her body; it was the first thing he noticed on her. The woman looked at John and smiled "Surprised you're not on the bar, rapping your own music" the woman exclaimed._

_"Its my week off, I don't think that was in my vacation agenda" John replied slightly sarcastic. The woman smirked and turned back to the bartender who was handing her the Corona she ordered. "So obviously you know me, is it possible I can at least get to know your name?" John asked_

_The woman looked at John and smiled before looking back at the bartender. "Oye, dame a mi una __Jack Daniels__ por favor? Dame la champion" she replied in Spanish before paying for the drinks and slowly backing away. "My name is Lisa. The drinks on me...champ"_

_John smiled and held on to Lisa's arm before she fully left his sight. "Can I at least give you my number? After all, the bartender is telling you that you have change. I paid for my own drinks tonight, but I can pay for dinner tomorrow if you'd like" he replied_

_"Are you hitting on me?" Lisa asked seductively. John winked and smiled his trademark smile, letting his dimples come out. Lisa smiled and chuckled as she pulled out her iPhone, handing it to the champ to put his number in. "Tell the bartender to keep the change, it'll go to another drink for you..."_

_

* * *

  
_

John sighed as he silently debated to erase that message or not. It bewildered him on why he still had that message in his mailbox, it didn't mean anything. Maybe it was just the way she spoke, or the evident nervousness in her voice. Or maybe it could be the hold she had on John....

"Next saved message..." the automated voice said.

"Hey John, its Lisa. I'm just calling because I thought of you earlier. I had to come home, change into a certain HLR Academy shirt that someone left that still smells like him, and call him" Lisa stated while letting out a small giggle. John smiled and then bit his lip, thinking of how she would look in his shirt; he always conjured that image when he heard that voicemail. "Hope you have nice thoughts... because wearing your shirt is bringing back some...sexy memories. Later champ..."

* * *

_Lisa laughed as John dropped her off at her house. Raw had wrapped for the night and all the superstars were booked to leave in the morning. John exhaled and looked Lisa in the eyes._

_"Say it John, I'm not a mind or eye reader" Lisa joked. It was then the laughing stopped and the staring began. John inched closer to Lisa, slowly leaning in to kiss her soft lips. What began as an innocent kiss, was slowly approaching something more if Lisa had her way. Her hands gripped onto the back of John's neck and deepened the kiss. His hands roamed her body and Lisa held on to John tightly. They broke the kiss momentarily for Lisa to open the door of her apartment and pull John inside. Their lips connected once again and the door closed._

_

* * *

  
_

John sighed as he remembered that night. It was the night he saw Lisa in the beauty he knew her in; sheer passion and naked. John rubbed his forehead and sighed. He was slowly losing it for this girl. It was mind boggling, but he questioned this feeling; all of a sudden it hit him

'_All Of A Sudden, My Vision Became So Clear.  
Everything I Needed Was Right Here,  
Before Me (Before Me)'_

"Next saved message…" the voice replied.

"John it's Lisa. Listen it's been a few weeks and months since I last heard or saw you. It worries me that after that night… you got what you wanted and it obviously isn't me. If you felt that way John, you could have told me instead of the game you played…" Lisa started before sighing. "I've always liked you John and it should have been evident that night you met me eight months ago. You make me feel like I should regret that night we had, and I don't. I guess I'm saying that I've always had feelings for you, and if you did find someone more fit for you… then I hope your happy. I'll never forget you John. Goodbye…"

That was the last message he got from her. It had been a month since she called, almost five since he saw her. He didn't deserve her, and John knew that. However there was nothing left to say or do. John sighed and wondered what can he do to even have her consider to talk.

_  
'So Pressed To Let You Know  
Just How You Make Me Feel  
Never Had A Feeling That's So Real  
Control Me. (And I'm Ready, Girl I'm Ready)'_

"Just call her man…" John replied to himself. It was something he didn't do; call females and hope they care if he's John and if he was important enough for the time of day. John always had that small piece of cockiness that believed he shouldn't have to, based on the fact that he was John Cena. It was horrible, but he finally realized that's what kept him from keeping a girl in his life.

John scrolled though his phone and called Lisa. In between each ring, he'd pray she'd answer. He wasn't so sure on what to say, but just hearing her voice would make it a little easier to speak what he felt.

"Hey, you've reached Lisa's cell. I'm not answering at the moment, but leave a message and I'll get back to you. Later" is all John heard. He sighed knowing he'd have to leave a message.

"Lisa… its John… John Cena? Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't called, but if you've been watching RAW and everything to see that I've been busy. However that isn't an excuse, nor should it be when it comes to you. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind, and that's something that hasn't happened since… well I can't remember. I never forgot about you and basically you've been on my mind and… I know I just said that but it's the truth…" John said into the phone trailing off,

'_Don't Wanna Play No Games,  
I Want You Exclusive,  
Baby, We Should Just Do This,  
With The Feeling's So Strong,  
How Can We Go On?'  
_

"No one else has come and erased you from my memory, because I don't anyone could try. I guess what I'm trying to say is call me back because… I want you to be mine and only mine. I want you exclusive with me is what I guess I'm trying to say." John continued. "Hope I hear from you really, really soon. Later Lisa…"

John ended the call and sighed. He finally said what he wanted to get off his chest for a while. What felt like eternity, was only 45 minutes of silence. The silence killed him, because so many different scenarios played through his mind. The one he tried to avoid was the one that would crush him. As he slowly opened his eyes, avoiding darkness and thoughts, there was a knock at his door and his phone rang at the same time. He looked at his phone and sighed when he saw the name.

'_No Games, I Want You Exclusive  
There's No More Excuses….'_

"Lisa. I didn't think you'd call me back" John admitted.

"Be thankful I have a heart Cena. If it were up to me, I wouldn't have called, but of course my mind and heart told me to..." Lisa replied with the obvious smile on her face. Although John couldn't see it, he knew it was there. "So did you mean what you said on the voicemail?"

The knock that John had forgotten about had occurred again. Slowly he walked over to the door. "Yeah I did… I mean I do. Every last word I meant…" John replied while opening the door to see Lisa standing in front of the door.

"Good to know or else I'd be so mad that I came to the hotel I knew you'd be for nothing…" Lisa said into the phone. John and Lisa hung up the phone and Lisa walked into John's hotel room.

'_The Feelings So Right  
I Want You Girl, I Need You Girl'_

***_* REVIEW MY LOVELY READERS!! *_***


	4. Here Without You A Maria OS

_*_* A/N: **HOLY CRAP**!!!_

_I **UPDATED THIS FAN FIC**!!!  
HA HA HA HA HA HA HA_

_**Seriously** I ran out of songs to use  
but I decided to do one with a **Diva**  
**FINALLY**!!!  
don't worry the guys will come back soon  
just be patient...._

_So this one I had originally planned to be Kelly Kelly  
but after reading something, I said no to the Barbie Blank lol_

_So my next choices were **Jeff** and **Maria** for this  
and evidently I chose **Maria**...._

_**ENJOY!!!** *_*_

"**Here without You" A Maria Kanelis OS**

"_A hundred days_

_have made me older  
Since the last time that_

_I saw your pretty face…"_

Leaves snapped under her feet as she walked straight ahead. The fall breeze found its way through her black jacket, causing her to hold it closed. Her greenish-brown eyes scanned the area. For mid-October, the place was empty. It was a routine she had since 2007 to visit him, and she wasn't going to go back on her word. The sky was slightly grey, hinting that it could rain. Deep down inside she wished it would rain, so no one would see her cry. She would be able to cry and blame it all on the rain for her mascara to be running down her face. Ever since that one day, she wasn't the same energetic Maria Kanelis anymore; she didn't even feel like she could be the same Maria she was before she debuted on the WWE.

Maria sighed as she stood in front of his tombstone. Already she could feel the tears crawling up to her eyes. Swallowing hard, she exhaled and closed her eyes as the cool October air blew through her reddish-brown locks. The wind started to blow the pain away from her mind as she swore she heard the whispers, of the man she came to see, blowing along with the wind. The whispers told her not to cry and to be strong, to be the Maria he remembered. Opening her eyes she slowly knelt down to his tombstone and placed the small bouquet of flowers at the top of his tombstone.

"Hey Kevin…" Maria started "It's me, Maria. Its that time of the month for us now. Its October 20th" she replied while touching the date of death on the tombstone. October 20, 2007, a day she knew she'll never forget. Maria chuckled and sighed. "I told you in silent prayers that I'd never leave your side and that I'll always see you no matter what. Well, unfortunately two years later I'm still here…"

"_I've heard this life _

_is overrated  
But I hope that it gets _

_better as we go…"_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Maria stepped out of her car, sighing in exhaustion. She had been given a few days home, and boy did she need it. It had been a whirlwind of a year for her. She had been scripted to kiss John Cena, which was weird, due to the fact they were close friends. She had just broken up with Phil Brooks, also known as CM Punk or as ringside commentators loved to call him as of late, Mr. Money in the Bank. Now she had to be dating on-screen the Italian wrestler, Santino Marella, who she knew as Anthony Carelli from Canada. She had been winning some matches, and losing some matches. It has definitely been something getting used to for Maria, but she decided to try her all._

_She raised her hand to knock on the door that she always knew back home in Ottawa, Illinois. Slightly jumping up and down and exhaling, she drifted off into another world. She was so far gone, that she didn't even notice her childhood friend, Kevin open the door._

"_I didn't know that we were about to engage in some fighting Maria. I would have put on my wrestling gear and readied my intro" Kevin joked. Maria looked up at her childhood friend and smiled before holding him closely in a hug. "Jesus Maria, I missed you. It sucks having to watch you on television"_

"_Yeah, especially when I'm getting my ass handed to me" Maria joked back while letting go of her friend. It had been a few months or so since they had last seen each other. "How's everything with you Kevin?" Maria asked keeping the smile on her face._

"_Everything is going good actually" Kevin stated pulling Maria in the house so he could close his front door. "Although I am getting tired of hanging out with my friends and hearing them go on and on about the new hot Diva, Maria. It's pretty sickening" he responded in a chuckle._

"_Well tell them you saw me in my braces when I was roughly 14. It'll make them shut up" Maria joked. Kevin laughed and sighed the same time as Maria. "Don't tell me you seriously watch me have my face planted into the mat every Monday-"_

"_Don't even go there, because you win your matches 'Ria. I mean you won that match a little while back with John Cena" Kevin stated before giggling "you know that match where you had to kiss him?"_

"_Ugh, you saw that match?" Maria asked while covering her now blushing face and chuckling. "I was hoping you didn't see that match. Yeah unfortunately I was scripted to kiss him, the whole… slapping of ass wasn't scripted but it happened."_

"_And what is the deal with this fake Italian ass?" Kevin asked "He just screams 'gimmick' to me"_

"_It's part of his charm" Maria replied before tossing the keys to her car to Kevin. "Come on, get out of those…" she stated while pointing up and down Kevin's body. He was in his faded blue University of Illinois t-shirt and basketball shorts. "whatever you consider clothes and come out with me. We can get some dinner and catch up"_

"_I think I look sexy" Kevin joked before giving a swirl "but it's not often my Diva best friend comes around so I'll get dressed" he replied while running up the stairs._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"You know I thought about the today about two weeks ago?" Maria asked Kevin's tombstone. With a low chuckle she sighed. "I'm becoming a better wrestler. I'm actually winning matches and I have so many different fan sites dedicated to me. They are truly awesome; I wish you could see them…" Maria trailed before thinking about how much she missed Kevin. Maria pushed a strand of her reddish-brown hair away from her face and smiled.

"I got drafted to Smackdown recently. It sucked for a while, because unfortunately I had to work with Phil again and… we both know how I felt for him. Everything is fine now, although all these new Diva's are coming in and it's like I'm being put on the back burner. But I'm glad I am because it gave me even more of a reason to request today off. I flew out here last night and thought of everything I wanted to tell you. Obviously you know me, so I forgot everything…" Maria said laughing "But I did remember the one thing I tell you every year since… well since I started coming here…" she finished before sniffling back tears.

"_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time…"_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_Maria and Kevin were laughing too loud in Maria's car, but it didn't bother the duo. It had been forever. Maria snorted and laughed even harder and louder, just as Kevin did. They were at a red light._

"_Maria Francis Louise Kanelis, did you just fuckin' snort?" Kevin asked while laughing .Maria nodded her head and kept laughing. "That's priceless" he replied while Maria wiped a tear from her eye. The two regained their composure and their breaths before looking back out the front of the car. "Thanks for tonight Maria-"_

"_Don't even go there Kev" Maria stated "I told you we were going to go out tonight and we did. I paid, you freeloaded and you were even a really good sport when some fans came around to ask to take my picture. What more could I ask for?"_

"_I don't know, but I'm going to miss you when you leave again…" Kevin said looking at his best friend, Maria. Maria looked at Kevin and smiled before hearing a car horn honk. Kevin hit the gas pedal, not paying attention that the light was still red. Slowly the car started and Maria looked in front of her, seeing that they didn't have the light. Looking to her left she saw a speeding car come to Kevin's side of the car._

"_Kevin watch out!!!" Maria yelled. The cars impacted and Maria's car slid. Kevin had no control of the car as it skidded across the street. _

_Maria didn't remember a thing…._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Maria sighed and wiped a tear that had fallen down her cheek. This was the worst part of seeing Kevin, the regret of taking him out that one day in October where she lost her best friend.

"Kevin Michael Franklin Roberts… if it weren't for me forcing you out of the house you would still be here to watch me do what we loved. You loved to tease me about my storylines or my ring gear. You'd tell me how to win my matches and how much you were always going to be one of my biggest fans" Maria stated while crying. "If it weren't for me wanting to let you have a great time, you'd be here"

"Kevin all I wanted was to have some fun like we used to before I decided to be a wrestler. No matter how much we fought and how much I tried to make you support my dream, you didn't want to see me leave everyone I loved to do a job that could kill me" Maria said playing with the surrounding grass and crying "But you eventually let me go, as long as I promised to always come and see you. I never thought I'd have to see you in these same circumstances Kevin, but I kept my promise"

"I miss you so much and I always think back to when we were little and foolish. When my dad would always scream at us for getting sand out of the sand box, or when he'd worry because we didn't call to let him know we were fine" Maria recalled while chuckling and wiping the old tears, like she was making way for the new ones to run down her cheeks. The thunder crashed and she closed her eyes, hoping her wish came true for rain. Slowly Maria opened her eyes and sighed.

"I'm here without you Kevin, but you're always going to be on my mind. No matter how much I wish I could erase you from my mind, I won't allow it to happen. I can erase any bad memory I have of Phil, or any horrible match I want to not remember. I can easily forget Trish slapping the filling out of my mouth and I can forget all those scripted kisses with Anthony. But Kevin… I can never forget you" Maria said while wiping the last of her tears. Maria slowly stood and pushed her hair back before kissing her hand and resting it on Kevin's tombstone.

Maria walked to her new car and closed the door. Once again, like normal when this day came around, she cried in the car. It was then the rain had fallen…

***_* REVIEW!!!  
NEW ONE SHOT VERY SOON!!!*_***


	5. I Want It All A Cody Rhodes OS

_*_*A/N: So I've decided to update this one  
even though i didn't get **ANY** reviews for the last story  
which i happen to like **A LOT!!**_

_So read it and also read this one_

_I had to do this for my bestie **Heather**  
who is in love limbo between **Randy Orton**  
and **Cody Rhodes**_

_Since Randy already **HAS** a oneshot here  
I did a Cody one_

_I'm going to start repeating superstars  
only because i'm running out of ones  
I can actually **TOLERATE!!**_

_So the song used for this one shot is called  
"I Want It All" by Travis Garland *_*_

**"****I Want It All****" A ****Cody Rhodes**** One Shot**

_'She was my queen  
Baby girl was down from the start  
She always believed  
That one day I'd end up a star'_

Cody Rhodes never saw the need to keep track of boring and non-sense things in life, let alone chronicle life. He saw no need to keep a scrapbook. It was a book filled with colored paper, pictures that were covered with stickers and quotes that fit the situation or moment in that time. Cody never liked scrapbooks, but they were around. It wasn't his fault, and he'd gladly tell you that. Cody would look you square in the eye and say it was entirely his girlfriend, Kellie Bethany Davis' goddamn idea for scrapbooks.

He sat there flipping through the pages of the book, staring down at the pictures. He sat Indian style in the room of the home he bought for the two almost a year ago. There were pictures everywhere of him and Kellie. The albums were filled with the smallest and most random moments that he could remember and that both could capture on film. He opened another book and smiled to himself at the pictures in the album. They were random pictures of moments in the home. There was one picture that ended up all over the internet, the one of him and his adorable pug. There were pictures of Cody cooking and Kellie under a huge pile of clothing when it came time for laundry. These were moments he loved. Cody ran his finger along the side of the picture of himself and Kellie, caressing her face in the picture.

Cody could remember the tint of blue in her eyes and the width of her smile like it was useless information. Cody could smell the scent of her Paris Hilton perfume radiating from her body like the glow of her skin from the tans she would have during the summertime. He could remember the texture of her blonde hair when he felt it slide through his fingers from their most intimate moments together. Cody could recall the sound of her voice and laughter, no matter he tried to erase it from playing in his mind like a song on repeat.

Cody could remember the curves of Kellie's body like it was a scene from a movie. He could remember so clearly the way her favorite red and white striped baby doll shirt hugged each crevice and turn on her upper torso, complimenting her. He could remember the way she wore her jeans and the fact that she hardly wore sneakers, making her a true lady. She had more beauty than any WWE Diva to him, and more sass than any other average girl in the world.

It made her Cody's girlfriend

'_She never saw it comin', _

_We both didn't and that's why it hurts.  
Times changed, I changed, _

_My fame became a curse'_

"She's gone Cody… she's not coming back, you know that" a voice beckoned, breaking him from the fucked up world he was stuck in. His eyes darted up to the doorway, where his best friend and partner, Ted DiBiase Jr., was standing. He had told Ted to come with him to help pack up everything in the house that belonged to him.

"Shut the fuck up Ted will you?" Cody snapped. He was already broken, did he really need to be reminded how broken he really was? "Just… just give me a few more minutes in here and then we'll be ready to go"

Ted nodded and walked away, although Ted thought the gesture went unnoticed due to Cody's head so deep into the scrapbook. Cody sighed and flipped another page of his memories with Kellie.

He always had this wall built up when it came to people. He hated that he was part of a legacy way before he joined the stable. He wished that people truly liked him for who he was and not where he came from. Instead he built this wall to protect him from what he called the 'Runnels Wrath.' For years he had been the target of mixed reviews of his family. He was either praised for having a legendary father, or cursed for having a brother who wore blonde wigs, a gold suit and face paint along with groping himself. No matter if he went by 'Rhodes' or 'Runnels' in his world, he was the outcast.

Then he met Kellie, who didn't care about any of his imperfections or where he came from. Kellie didn't care that he was fairly small in his training facility, or that he was often picked on for his lisp. Kellie only cared about one thing, and that was the man in the pictures, Cody Garrett Runnels.

_  
'Cause I was off one plane _

_And on to another  
Bags packed already, _

_Miles from each other'_

Then he signed his contract with World Wrestling Entertainment. He was off to become a star, the star she always knew he would be. She would ice his bruises from training and often joke to train with him in order to be a valet and always be at his side. Cody would giggle and thank her for the gesture before gently kissing her, and then taking it a little more forward. It was a bind the two had, and it was beyond physical. It was an unspoken bond that no one but them understood and he liked it that way.

He'd be gone for weeks at a time and she stayed faithful to him, as he to her. Cody would call and fall asleep to her voice or she'd tell him the minor details of her day, just like as if he were home. Cody didn't mind it, because he loved her and he was never the one to fall in love thanks to that huge wall he built trying to save him.

Cody loved Kellie, and he loved her because Kellie loved him.

_  
'but everything is nothing, nothing if I ain't got you'_

Cody knew that things were different with her as he sat there and looked at the pictures of the two together. It had been a while since he was happy and she was the one to make him happy. Cody never envisioned himself to be a one-woman kind of guy with a house and a small pug he was ever so scared of fuckin' squishing when he roamed the house. Cody never saw it, but with Kellie, he saw all the possibilities that life had to offer him.

A 'few more minutes' became a few more hours for Cody as he continued to rummage through the endless amount of photos and scrapbooks. He sighed and choked back many tears while looking at the woman in the pictures.

Cody was never the one for scrapbooks, but he was thanking Kellie in the back of his mind for her making them…

_  
'I wanted it all,  
the love and the money _

_And the fame and the big ole' crib'_

Then things changed once Cody became a champion and a heel at one time. Cody could no longer distinguish the two and often came home still in his character mode. Kellie couldn't understand who this man was. To her, he wasn't Cody; to her this was an ass who always came around to make her life a living fuckin' hell.

The two would argue for days upon days over the same things. Kellie knew he wasn't the same Cody and Cody would defend that he was. Her heart was breaking and Cody couldn't realize it, until now when he played back every hurting detail of their arguments. Kellie would end the argument for argument's sake and say that she believed he was the same. Moments later she would retire to take a shower and cry where the water wouldn't allow her tears to be seen and heard. It was a tiresome act and she grew tired of it quick.

_  
'I wanted it all,  
But when I got where I was going_

_I forgot about where I've been'_

Kellie grew more and more tired by the minute of Cody's new ways. She had left her home and history in New York to move with Cody because she wanted to be with the man that she loved with each and every inch of her being. Now here she was, stuck with some man who looked exactly like Cody, but was nothing like him.

Cody had come home a few weeks prior to the moment right now. He had come home because Raw was in his hometown, and went home being that it had been a few weeks since he last seen Kellie. He slowly realized he came home to an empty home and that Kellie was gone. The pain hit him hard.

The love of his life was gone… and took the small pug with her.

The piles of pictures and scrapbooks were scattered around him and he was growing tired. Before he knew it, a pillow was under his head, joining him on the floor. The more he studied the pictures, the more his eyes grew more and more heavy. Cody was going to continue looking at the pictures he was surrounded by, because he was going to make sure that his brain absorbed every memory he could, so he can relive them in a dream.

_  
Oh I forgot about, I forgot about,_

_I forgot about where I've been  
I wanted it all..'_

"Cody…?" an angelic like voice called. His eyes fluttered open and saw the face of beauty staring back at him. Was he dreaming? Was all this real?

"Kellie…" is all Cody could say while slowly sitting up. He could see in Kellie's eyes the unwelcome feeling, but he knew her so well. He could see the happiness deep down inside that he was this close, and he hoped she could see that happiness in his eyes too.

"What the fuck did you do to all the pictures? They're scattered everywhere…" Kellie replied with a small chuckle. Kellie looked deep into Cody's eyes and sighed.

"I came here and was looking through all the pictures and scrapbooks you made before" Cody answered honestly. "I was hoping to see you too. I wanted to apologize and-"

"Cody can we not do this please?" Kellie asked while holding the bridge of her nose "You hurt me so badly. You became this…this person I didn't even know. I had to leave because you weren't Cody Runn-"she started before Cody grabbed her and kissing her forcefully for the first time in their relationship. Kellie's arms and body loosened and then the kiss was broken. "What was that about?" she asked out of breath.

"It was me asking for one more shot to prove to you that I'm changed, for the better. It took all this mess and fuckin' pictures everywhere for me to notice that I need you here in my life Kellie" Cody started "Life isn't the same without you and I'll do whatever it takes for you to see that you're everything for me. I may have a great career, but nothing is worth it if you're not here by my side to share it with me"

Kellie's eyes teared and glossed as she chuckled "Oh Cody…" she said in a soft whisper.

"Please… just one more shot" Cody begged.

Kellie nodded and hugged Cody. Cody inhaled her scent and ran his fingers through her hair once again. He sighed as he felt her skin under his fingertips once more. "Well I guess you can start proving by cleaning up this damn mess you made" she stated

_  
'but everything is nothing, nothing if i ain't got you'_

***_*REVIEW EVERYONE!!!*_***_  
_


	6. Unusual You A Jeff Hard OS

_*_*A/N: **ANOTHER ONE SHOT!!!**_

_So I have to do a Diva one shot  
and I already know what Diva I am going to use  
and i'm working on the song choice  
which i've narrowed down_

_ANYWAY, I've decided to use Jeff Hardy  
dedicated to his win at Night of Champions!_

_The song used is **"Unusual You" by Britney Spears** *_*_

**"Unusual You" A ****Jeff Hardy OneShot**

_'Nothing about you typical  
Nothing about you is predictable  
You've got me all twisted and confused  
Its all new'_

Her brown eyes watched as his body paced back and forth in the locker room. There was evident worry on his face, but he was great at not letting it get the best of him. As his mixed tag partner for the past three weeks and his best friend for a little over six years, it was safe to say that Deidra Reese, or better known in the ring as Dee Heights, knew this man.

This man was none other than the man who defied heights and fear, the Charismatic Engima himself, Jeff Hardy.

She's been there for Jeff numerous times, so now that he's back into the WWE, and looking to be the World Heavyweight Champion again, she felt compelled to be at his side. There was no doubt in any fan or Deidra's mind how much Jeff would be putting on the line for that title. Jeff would climb ladders, put his body on the line and even lose his sanity, for everyone saw that slowly happening.

However when it came to the evident and blatently obvious feeling Deidra had for Jeff, his head was as far up as a ladder couldn't reach. It was evident he couldn't get that clue.

_'Up 'till now I thought I knew love  
Nothing to lose and its damaged cause  
Patterns will fall as quick as I do, but now'_

"Jeffery, you are going to make a groove in the floor" Deidra joked simply. Jeff kept pacing back and forth, and Deidra sighed. "Jeffy...?" she asked.

"I don't reply to Dee Heights, I respond to Deidra who knows better than to call me Jeffery or Jeffy. I thought we discussed that Deidra?" Jeff joked back. "Do you know what tonight is?" Jeff asked Deidra. Deidra shrugged.

"Sunday? Its the 26th?..." Deidra joked. Jeff stopped in his tracks and looked at Deidra in disbelief. "Hey it got you to stop pacing!" she yelled, making Jeff smile.

"You're a real chuckle riot Deidra" Jeff replied sarcastically. "Today I'm up against CM Punk-"

"Phil..." Deidra stated with a giggle, making Jeff smile.

"Phil... whatever. I have a match against him for the World Heavyweight Championship" Jeff said rubbing his forehead. Jeff was stressed beyond belief. "This could be my last shot at the title-"

"Jeff, trust me it's not. I've known your for so long, these words coming from your mouth right now is crazy talk" Deidra started while standing up and walking toward Jeff. Her ring style resembled something of Jeff, colorful yet more for a female with the smallest shorts she had ever known. Deidra placed her hand on Jeff's shoulder and sighed.

_'When i'm with you i can't be myself.  
You always were when you say you will be  
Shocking 'cause i never knew love like  
This could exist.'_

"Jeff I want you to think back to the darkest place you used to be in. Addicted to pain killers, in a constant state of imaginary pain... but clear and obvious state of help" Deidra said. Jeff looked down at the floor, ashamed of who he used to be. It was not his proudest time in his life. He had been released, worked over at TNA, but slowly realized this wasn't his place to be. He missed WWE, and he missed his best friend Deidra and brother Matt. Deidra inhaled and forced Jeff to look at her.

"How could you want me to go back there Deidra?" Jeff asked in a whisper. "I was... helpless, a monster... a druggie-"

"What did you do? You got yourself into rehab and kicked a nasty, disgusting and life killing habit" Deidra answered. "You thought you had no hope and no chance of recovery, but look at you. You came back, Intercontinental Champion, WWE champion and also World Heavyweight will only be the second reign you will have, but not the last"

"How can you have so much faith in me for so long Dee?" Jeff asked while scanning her brown eyes. Deidra looked deep into Jeff's eyes and sighed. This was her moment, her prefect, fairy tale, romance novel filled moment.

_'Baby, you're so unusual.  
Didn't anyone tell you you're supposed to break my heart.  
I expect you to  
So why haven't you?'_

"Jeffery Nero Hardy, you are the one person who can't catch hints if it landed into your own hands" Deidra whispered while looking down at the floor. Jeff squinted and chuckled. Using his index finger, he lifted Deidra's chin and forced her to look him in the eyes once again.

"Deidra Ashley Reese, what are you talking about?" Jeff asked with a smile. Deidra just chuckled sarcastically and shook her head. Jeff was confused.

"That's just it Jeff! You don't get what I'm talking about do you?" Deidra asked Jeff. His eyes looked at her, wishing the answer would float up above her head. "I'll make life easy for you, I'll tell you-"

"Thank you..." Jeff said lowly

"Jeff you've been my friend since I first entered the WWE, and quite frankly, I'm glad you were. It seemed like slowly I felt this attraction to you, that I couldn't and didn't want to control. My heart would race at the sound of your name and I'd giggle at my obvious crush on you that grew more and more each moment on tour with you." Deidra answered. "Jeff moments with you seem so stolen with you because being close feels like a shock of pleasure, but I get the pain in my heart to tell me that you will never notice that I love you"

Jeff's eyes scanned Deidra's face and body, looking for a sign of humor; unfortunately for Jeff, that signal of humor in her body he was looking for was never found. Jeff just watched Deidra in awe, realizing her true beauty. Its not like he hadn't seen her beauty before, he was always aware of her beauty.

"Jeff, I can't take this anymore. There are times I just wished you would break my heart and make me want to let you go. There are times I wished you would let me down so I could walk away, no feelings or strings attached" Deidra informed in a low voice. "But you're Jeff Hardy, and it seems to not happen anymore"

_'Baby, you're not even human 'cause  
Only an angel could be so unusual  
A sweet surprise i could get used to'_

Jeff smiled and pulled Deidra close to him, taking her lips into one kiss. Her body went from shocked and stiff, to relaxed and calm. Her hands ran through his locks of blonde with colored streaks. Jeff's hands held on tightly to Deidra's lower back, making her inch closer and closer dangerously to him.

The taste of his tongue in her mouth was exciting, something along the lines of forbidden fruit. However most forbidden fruits were off limits and hers was in her arms, kissing her with passion like she had never expected to feel. Breaking the kiss, he looked deep into her eyes and smiled.

"What was that all about Jeff?"Deidra asked breathlessly. Jeff smiled and tangled his hand into hers. "Not that I'm complaining or anything-"

"Come with me ringside" Jeff replied. Deidra narrowed her eyes in confusion and chuckled. "I'm thinking with that kiss, I'm going to have some luck and win that title tonight. I've got the one person whose always believed in me, through good times and bad. I've got my best friend in the whole world, who doesn't understand how much I really do love her"

"But only as a friend right…?" Deidra asked slightly pained thanks to the words 'best friend' that left Jeff's mouth, which Deidra would consider perfection. Jeff smiled.

"No see, Dee Heights is my best friend; however Deidra Reese, I'm thinking could be my girlfriend if she is seriously a good luck charm" Jeff joked. Deidra smiled and hugged Jeff tightly. Exhaling with him in her arms was like heaven and magic to her.

"You are unusual sometimes Jeffy, you know that?" Deidra asked as Jeff picked her up and they walked out of the locker room, both without titles. However that night, Jeff won his World Heavyweight Championship and Deidra, well she didn't need a belt; after all she won her man.

_'Unusual You'_

***_*REVIEW EVERYONE!!!!*_***_  
_


	7. Don't Forget A Maryse OS

_*_*A/N: New oneshot for the Chronicles..._

_AND IT'S A DIVA!!! HOLY CRAPSICLE!!!  
ha ha ha ha_

_but i had to use my favorite Diva now  
none other than the 6th longest reigning title holding Diva  
the longest reigning Diva's champion (although there were only 2, well 3 if you count Mickie now)  
but still, she's my fave  
Maryse Ouellet_

_The song is **"Don't Forget"** by **Demi Lovato**_

* * *

**"Don't Forget" A ****Maryse**** OneShot**

_'Did you forget that I was even alive?  
Did you forget everything we ever had?  
Did you forget  
Did you forget about me?'_

Her persona was cocky, arrogant and egocentric. Her character believed no one could beat her, and that no one was worthy of her time or air space. Her ring style was boastful and over confident. She reminded the world every night on tour with the flick of the hand, the gesture of shutting up others and the hair flip while holding her coveted Diva's Championship over her head. Her statements were bold. She'd spray hair spray in the eyes of others, slap the back of heads or shove faces and heads as they laid on the ground or ring, helplessly.

She was known as the sexist of the sexy, and exuded that in her presence, wardrobe and ring attire. To some who believed in her, she was a great Diva with promise; to most who felt she was way too much to stomach, she was a bitch. However to everyone she was the French-Canadian beauty, the longest reigning Diva's Champion and simply known as Maryse.

However no one really saw Maryse Ouellet for who she really was outside the ring. Maryse loved to smile and laugh. She was the kind of girl who would walk around the house in a pair of sweats and tight tank top, or maybe a big shirt and short shorts with her hair in a messy bun. Maryse loved to watch trash television, where she was allowed to judge someone's character and not be considered a bitch because honestly someone else felt that same way.

There was one person who knew this version of Maryse Ouellet. That one person held a key to her heart for so long, way before she was in OVW and before FCW. It was before she was Ted's Valet, before Diva Searches, before it all. This person was none other than the man she had shared her home with for what felt like eternity to her. This man was named Mark Wilson.

_'Did you regret, ever standing by my side?  
Did you forget, what we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us'_

Maryse wondered what exactly went wrong. Her home was always so lively and joyful when she came home. Mark would be home, awaiting her arrival. He'd scoop her frame into his arms and hold her close, inhaling her scent of whatever perfume or eux de toilette caught her attention while on tour. Her long blonde locks would cascade from her head, down her shoulders and lace into his fingertips. It was bitter sweet moments, because its all he could live on before she was gone again.

"Je vous ai manqué tellement" Maryse would whispered into Mark's ear. Mark would chuckle and kiss Maryse's forehead as he'd place Maryse down to stand on the ground. Stroking blonde strands from her face, he'd stare into her eyes and sigh.

"I missed you too Maryse" Mark would reply. "I missed watching you lounge on the couch and do nothing as reality love shows were on television" he would joke, making Maryse giggle and flash the smile that would make anyone melt.

"In my defense, those shows are...how do you say... hilarious. Like people fall in love with some random person while cameras roll?" Maryse would state in her own defense, causing Mark to cross his arms and look at her with his brown eyes. Maryse would giggle and shake her head. "Please, we will not discuss my choice in shows, Merci beaucoup"

"Yes dear, but we will discuss my shortage of you..." Mark would say, embracing her once more before they even stepped foot into their home. Maryse would close her eyes and sigh, holding on tightly onto Mark and memorizing each moment. These were things that made her love touring, because she had moments like this to look forward to. Each time they seemed better than the last, but they still mattered to her.

_'We had it all  
We were just about to fall, even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget, about us'_

The duo to her point of view, were stronger than ever every time she came home. Cell phones were off for hours, even days at a time; plans with old friends and family were post poned because all they wanted were the time alone together to be Mark and Maryse. They would play fight and Maryse would always try and give Mark her signature hairwhip DDT, which she cleverly named the 'French Kiss'. Mark would pin her and they'd lay in that position for minutes at a time, just staring into each other's eyes.

To Mark, Maryse was the most beautiful when she was like this. Her make-up was light or even none at that point in time. Her hair wasn't in this fancy ode Farrah Fawcett or pin straight, it was in a bun. Her eyes would shine and her smile was a smile and not an evil smirk. Mark loved that about Maryse, and she was sure about it.

"Dites-moi ce que vous pensez..." Maryse would reply while stroking Mark's face. Mark would smile and kiss Maryse's cheek while shaking his head, clearly amused. Maryse hated that, because she felt like she missed the joke. "What? What is so funny?"

"You know, I know SOME French Maryse... not all French" Mark joked, making Maryse smile once again. "Can I please have the translation to that?"

"I asked you to tell me what you are thinking..." Maryse answered in a giggle. Mark nodded his head and laughed along with Maryse. It was moments like that he loved; it was moments like that they both loved.

"I was thinking about how much I want to keep you here, but know I can't..." Mark answered slowly while playing with Maryse's fingers. "Because you are the sexist of the sexy, the Diva's Champion, the French Beauty-"

"French-Canadian beauty" Maryse joked, hoping to ease the tension that she felt. Mark would laugh and drop the subject, knowing he shouldn't ruin the moment. However he knew if he didn't, he'd lose himself or her. To Mark, he didn't want to think of either option.

_'But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it'_

Maryse stood in the now empty home. She was packing the last of Mark's belongings like he had asked her to since he gave back his set of keys. It crushed Maryse and she never understood why he left. Was it because of how Mike was always hitting on her during the show? Was it because she stopped calling as much as she used to because of her constant touring? Was it because she was in constant training for her upcoming match against Mickie James?

All these questions popped into her head, which always made her cry. Maryse didn't know why Mark had left, so the only person to pin blame on was herself.

Looking into the box that was slowly filling with Mark's belongings, she felt a hand land on her shoulder. Maryse had forgotten she left her home door open, allowing her friend and fellow Diva, Kelly Kelly to walk into the home.

"Hey... you okay sweetie?" Kelly asked in a hushed tone. Maryse's eyes scanned the box quickly, taking in the sight of what she feared. The symbolism of her relationship ending. Tears began to fill her eyes once again. Maryse had tried to swallow the tears, but they were stronger than any force and any Diva she had faced before.

"He's really gone Kelly..." Maryse stated while holding back her tears. Kelly had faced Maryse in the ring and it was evident she was a strong woman, but here she stood, broken. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. You have a job that requires so much of your time and Mark couldn't handle it any more" Kelly consoled.

"But I could have taken time off!" Maryse said in anger "I could have come home to be with him"

"And leave at your peak? Do you think Vince would allow that?" Kelly asked. "You are a great woman and a hell of a competitor. You have a job that others would kill for. Your lifestyle doesn't match his sweetie..."

As the words stuck to her skin, Maryse wiped a tear and sighed. Maybe that was the truth...

_'And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us'_

Maryse sealed the box and exhaled. After hours of going through the items in the box and holding them, to repacking the box only to take it's contents out again. This began to be painful for her. It was like opening a scar over and over.

Grabbing a piece of paper and pen, Maryse scribbled words down and taped the letter to the box. Staring at the box she sighed and slowly stood. Mark would be here any minute to get the rest of his belongings. It wasn't something Maryse was looking forward to; she didn't want to look at him and feel everything that never left her heart. Instead she placed the box with the taped letter outside the door and laid on the couch in the one shirt she kept of Mark's.

As Mark reached the door, he noticed a packing box outside the door and sighed. Once he reached the box, he picked it up and opened the piece of paper. Mark was expecting hateful words in both English and French. He was expecting the worst, when all he saw were three little words.

_'Ne m'oubliez pas'_

Smiling Mark closed the note and sighed. "Don't worry Maryse, I won't forget about you... or us" he answered to himself, replying to the words on the paper that simply said 'Do not forget about me'.

_'Don't forget'_

***_* REVIEW!!! *_***


End file.
